Problem: $2.176 \times 10^{9} = {?}$
Answer: $2.176 \times 10^{9} = 2.176 \times 1{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $2.176 \times 1{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 2{,}176{,}000{,}000$